


Vocal Practice

by YinYangBangBang



Series: DashingRock [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (please dont put futa or tag as futa), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Friends With Benefits, However you like to imagine her but either way she aint cis, Intersex Blake, Nonbinary Blake, RWBY Rock, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Blake, Two gal pals hangin out, bed buddies, fuck buddies, i dont know how else to tag this, i'm not good at this, not being gay at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: After a drunken one night stand with Blake, Weiss is left wondering why she couldn't get that evening out of her mind. Unfortunately for her when she phones for a repeat session, the Schnee singer realises she's not quite as quick to head into things than she was when off her face.





	Vocal Practice

**Author's Note:**

> (Set in my buddy DashingIceCream's RWBY!Rock universe, thank you v much for helping me out with this and hope you like it!)

The more she thought about it, the crazier it seemed. All bands had their after party celebrations, some drinking and ending up hooking up with a fan or the nearest available person; but the last thing Weiss expected was going down that path. And especially not with Blake, their own band’s Bassist!

 

It’d been a few days since and she couldn’t get it out of her mind still. The evening, what she remembered of it, was  _ fantastic. _ Considering how much they’d had to drink, she was surprised she could remember the hookup part between her and Blake. She knew for a fact it happened, and it felt good. And she remembered how she had the best night’s sleep she’d had in years in the aftermath of it, and even the small shock in the morning when she woke up to see Blake’s figure laying by her side. Sure, Weiss made it clear it was just one night where she let her hair down and had some fun with someone she trusted, no strings attached.

 

So why did she want to do it again so badly?

 

Weiss had been staring down at Blake’s number on her scroll for nearly ten minutes, thumb only just avoiding the call button while she ran through it all in her head. How would she even ask for this? Was it best to set up some sort of activity together and hope it trailed on to more, or was it best to just ask outright? Even if she was needy, she didn’t want to  _ seem like it. _

 

Throwing caution to the wind and swallowing her nerves as best she could, she thumbed the call button.

 

Bringing the phone to her ear, Weiss only hoped the outgoing tone could drown out the thudding of her own heartbeat. She hadn’t even rehearsed what she was going to say, or how she was going to say it! The last thing she wanted to do was seem desperate, or offend Blake in some way by making her think she was only useful for  _ that. _ Maybe she should have written something down and looked at it before-

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

No time. Swallowing once again, Weiss had to force herself to keep going. Even if she didn’t know what to say, she wouldn’t let it dissolve into an awkward silence. “H-Hey, Blake! I-I was just… Wondering how you were, what you’re up to, thought I’d give you a call, you know...”

 

There was a small chuckle from the other side. _ “You could have just texted me.” _

 

“W-Well, u-uh… M-Maybe I wanted to  _ call _ you!” Smooth. So much for doing this calmly and not seeming clingy.

 

_ “Huh… Fair enough.”  _ Blake didn't seem to mind, or at least didn't seem so from what she heard. It was hard to tell without seeing her face to face. _ “Well I’m good, I’m just reading in my room. Hotel doesn’t really have much around but I’ve got a decent book. What about you?” _

 

“Oh, I’m good as well! I don't really have anything at the moment so I’m enjoying some ‘me time’.” So far so good, that didn’t sound all too awkward, but she had yet to ask. Biting her lip for a moment, she took a short breath in before starting. “I wondered if… you wanted to come over. Practice isn't for a good five hours, I thought maybe we could… enjoy one another’s company?”

 

For a short moment Blake was silent again. Either she was turning a page or she didn’t know what to say. Weiss assumed the first, when she only responded with  _ “You want to hang out with me? I thought you and Ruby were best friends?” _

 

“No! I mean, yes we are, I guess; but that’s not-” Sighing, she decided to truly risk it. Last time it happened there was no script, and everything went just fine. Having one now seemed pointless, and at this point it couldn't get any worse.

 

“Okay, let me be straight with you… This is more about… you know,  _ that night.” _

 

_ “Oh… right.”  _ Sighing gently to herself, Blake spoke softly;  _ “Look, I seriously don't mind that you don't want a relationship or anything. I admit, I had a lot of fun. It helped me blow off some steam, but I really am cool with it being just between us and never happening again.” _

 

“It was a lot of fun, and it helped me blow off some steam too. I don't think i’ve done that in a… long  _ long _ time.” Weiss agreed, leaning back against the headboard as she looked up at the ceiling. Moment of truth. “So, I got thinking… if it was good for the both of us, and we both really enjoyed it… why should it be just one time when we’re both completely drunk?”

 

Taking advantage of Blake’s additional silence, she explained further. “And… perhaps; if you were interested in that happening again… I have a free room for a good few hours we can… take advantage of?”

 

That last moment of silence was the worst. That moment was where things clung in the balance. She had either offended Blake so much she didn't want to speak, or she’d got her seriously thinking about it. The longer it went on, the louder the thudding in Weiss’s ears got. What if she ruined their friendship forever in one poor choice of words and just made it awkward?

 

But it seemed not so;

 

_ “What’s your room number again?” _

 

“Oh…” In the back of her mind, she didn't expect Blake would go for it! But that confirmed it. “It’s room 603, floor above you.”

 

_ “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” _

 

“Y-yes! Fine! S-see you in a few then!”

 

Before she could embarrass herself any further, she quickly hung up the call. While that was probably the most awkward Blake had ever heard their lead singer, Weiss couldn't help but bring her phone against her face in the sheer shock of what just happened.  _ Blake did want to do it again.  _ She really had just organised another rendezvous with their mysterious bassist for no strings attached fun.

 

Now she had to swallow her nerves long enough for her to get there.

 

\----

 

Ten minutes and nothing. That wouldn’t have been much for her to worry about, if Weiss hadn't been panicking about the whole thing making the minutes seem longer. What was taking Blake so long? Did she back out at the last minute without notice? Or even worse, maybe she went to Ruby or Yang’s room to make fun of her for being so needy. Panic made her think of all kinds of scenarios, each one increasing in craziness and decreasing in likelihood.

 

**Knock knock knock**

 

It nearly made Weiss jump out of her skin, but at least it stopped the train of thought taking more wild turns. Quickly checking the peephole, she sighed with relief. Blake hadn't bailed after all. Rather quickly she opened the door, narrowing her eyes at her for a moment.

 

“You certainly took your time!”

 

“It’s not my fault I didn't realise I ran out of… supplies.” That was left vague, but given that she was clutching her handbag, it was probably something essential. Brushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear, she asked; “Are you gonna let me in or are we having the corridor watch?”

 

“Oh, just get in here.” She could chastise Blake for longer, but given that she was already anxious about things happening again, the fear of someone knowing wasn’t something she wanted on top of that. Once Blake was inside, she took the time to flip the sign on the door to the ‘Do Not Disturb’ position before she closed it. “I thought you’d bailed on me for a second to laugh at me or something.”

 

Blake was already making herself comfortable when Weiss turned around, sitting herself on the edge of the bed and taking off her shoes. “Yeah, you caught me; I left you high and dry to go to Yang’s and laugh about you.” When that wasn’t met with a laugh or any form of response, she clarified; “That was a joke.”

 

“Ha, ha.” Weiss was unamused. At the very least she wasn’t alone with her own thoughts, but she didn't appreciate being the butt of a joke when this was so fresh to her. “What supplies were so urgent you left me hanging, anyway?”

 

“Let me give you a hint; this is a  _ booty call. _ ”

 

“I know that! But what’s so important you have to put off- oh.” Finally the penny dropped. Condoms. That was more than enough reason to make Weiss wait considering what could happen if they weren't so safe. Running her hand down her face in embarrassment, she tried to hide how truly flustered she was.

 

“ _ You _ could have texted  _ me _ .”

 

“I thought I would be a few minutes tops.” Blake tried to laugh, clearly getting flustered herself. She might have been one of the quieter members of the band, but she’d had her fair share of flings to know to be safe. She just didn't expect those flings to happen with someone else in the band.

 

Sensing that Blake was just as nervous as her, she scratched her head gently. Weiss wasn’t good at easing the tension, she never knew how the sisters managed it so easily. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to voice the questions on her mind. “So… I have to ask; did you run out of supplies when you and me…?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Shifting her weight to get more comfortable on the bed, she rested her bag on the bedside table. They’d be needing it soon enough after all. “I usually make sure to have a couple on me for if I ever get lucky, I’m pretty sure we used them both.”

 

“Oh, I see. That’s very responsible.” She chastised herself inwardly. That sounded so patronising! Quickly she changed the subject again, attempting whatever she could to make some small talk related to the subject; “Did we… do it twice? That night is still hazey to me.”

 

Blake could only scratch the back of her head, ears twitching lightly with her nerves. Goodness did Weiss think those ears were cute…

“I’m pretty sure we just did it the once,” Blake clarified, “But given how drunk we were, I probably fucked up the first one putting it on wrong then got it on the second. But I remember definitely using one.”

 

“Okay, great. One less worry off my mind.” Shifting her weight to the other foot as she leant against the wall, she asked; “What else do you remember? Of us… canoodling?”

 

Laughing lightly to herself, Blake ended up blushing even more. Weiss could barely believe she’d gotten Blake to laugh so easily, but it was music to her ears. Everything that came from her mouth was.

“Canoodling? What century are you from?” But as the laughter died down, she thought about that. And  _ really  _ thought about it.

 

“I remember wandering back, barely able to keep our hands off each other…” While she was simply answering Weiss’s question, it seemed she had an ulterior motive, given that her voice began to lower in tone, and she seemed to be smirking in her direction. “We made out the instant the door opened, and I remember you pushing me down onto the bed and pulling my shirt open…”

 

“So far drunk me sounds like Yang.” Weiss had to comment. Unfortunately for her, Blake’s plan was working. The poor girl’s cheeks were beginning to glow red and warm.

 

Just as Blake planned, and intended to continue. “I don't remember how we started, but then I remember how into it we were. You yelped and shivered when I kissed at your neck. I think I still have the scratch marks on my back from how you tried to get a grip.”

 

“GOD!” Weiss couldn't even look at Blake anymore, having to turn around as she covered her face with her hands. She never expected someone who was usually so quiet make her feel so hot and bothered.

 

But all Blake could do was laugh to herself quietly, patiently waiting for her to turn back around so they could get back to it. Even encouraging it. “Okay, I’ll stop. Sorry, it was too much fun to fluster you like that.”

 

“You  _ know _ I don't usually do these sorts of things!” Only just turning back around, she still struggled to look at Blake. Before all this she never gave Blake a second thought. Blake was just Blake, a skilled but quiet bassist and Yang’s best friend. Now her perspective was completely shifted. The quiet girl was now a fine figured woman who ticked all of Weiss’s boxes. Tall, mysterious, had killer legs; She must be doing something right to get this lucky. “I’m amazed you even went for it in the first place. I thought out of everyone in the band, Yang was more your speed.”

 

“Eww, no. Yang’s my best friend, that would be like… screwing my own sister or something.” She shuddered at the thought.

 

“That’s fair.” Finally smiling again, she shrugged her shoulders. “And, you came when I suggested doing it again, and now I’m standing here rambling…”

 

“Weiss,” she interrupted, sighing gently and shrugging her shoulders. She could tell how nervous Weiss was, and even if she felt similar, she had to say something. “If you don't want to do it, that’s totally fine you know. We can just hang out, watch TV or whatever.”

 

Sighing outward, she internally debated. Blake was so understanding and sweet, even when she expected something completely different for their day. She really was lucky even now. Stepping forward, she sat herself down on the edge of the bed next to Blake, telling her honestly; “But I do want to. I just… argh.” Looking up to her eyes directly, she asked. “How do you even start? This was so much easier when I was too wasted to care.”

 

“Well…” Blake punctuated that word with a smaller action. She brought her hand onto Weiss’s thigh, rubbing up and down gently. Not what Weiss expected from someone so quiet. “That depends what you wanna do, I guess. I assumed you had some kind of idea?”

 

It caught her off guard. This might have been what she wanted, but it wasn't what she  _ expected. _ Then again, she didn't even know what she expected when she had no experience to begin with. With a shaky breath, she clarified, “I didn't think that far ahead. I know I want to…  _ you know what _ , but that’s as far as I thought.”

 

“Okay, then let’s just start with...” Leaning in toward Weiss, Blake’s eyes gently closed as she captured the singer’s lips. Soft and tender, she cautiously kneaded their lips together, gently rubbing her thigh all the more to add into the sensation.

 

It was working wonders for Weiss. She knew what she was doing with kissing, and eagerly returned Blake’s actions. Easing her mouth open, she couldn’t help but sigh with joy when she felt Blake’s teeth capture her lower lip, raking over them gently. As the speed began to increase, the corners of her mouth began to perk up. Now things had started moving, she found the bravery to go further. And started by shifting herself forward up against Blake’s body instead, hanging onto her shoulders and seating herself on her lap.

 

Things heated up a lot further from there. One hand held the back of Blake’s head to keep her in place as she kissed deeper, nuzzling her mouth open more with her own. She felt the hand that was on her thigh leave to loop around her back instead, holding her safely.

 

Once more Weiss received a shock when she felt another tongue brushing against hers. It took a lot to stop herself squealing or instantly pulling away, but nothing could stop the shudder of pleasure when she gave into it, matching Blake’s slow and sensual movements. ‘ _ But why stop there?’ _ She thought. Blake’s tongue was wonderful to feel, but she called her here to feel something a little lower. Something she had to work at to wake up. Lightly smirking into the kiss, she teasingly rolled her hips forward against Blake’s, allowing one of her eyes to peek open to see the reaction.

 

Blake’s eyebrow furrowed. She hummed with pleasure against Weiss’s lips, finding her knees shuddering lightly. That was the signal to keep it going. Closing her eyes once more, Weiss rolled herself forward again every so often, moving the hand from her shoulder to her side, where she stroked up and down.

 

But her lover for the day returned the favour. The feeling of Blake’s gentle fingers stroking her spine was pleasurable, even with a layer of clothes in the way of her bare skin. How Weiss wished she had the confidence to make that dive and be the first to remove that barrier. Perhaps if this kept going…

 

“Mrff-!” After another few thrusts forward, Blake pulled herself back from their kiss, taking a moment to catch her breath again before she whispered. “Damn, you know what you’re doing! You’re gonna have to stop if you want me to last.”

 

Already? For saying she had little experience, that was a great ego boost for Weiss. Perhaps a little too much given that she didn't move off Blake’s lap. In fact, she rolled forward once again, leaning in closer to Blake’s ear. “You think you can go twice?” She whispered teasingly.

 

“Hnn…” Now there was an idea. Weiss said from the start they were both free for a good few hours, that was more than enough time to regain her energy and go again should she keep going. And Blake did want to keep going, she was so agonisingly close she didn't want to say no.

 

“... Yeah.”

 

With a mischievous grin, Weiss took that cue. She pulled back from Blake’s ear and gave a small push to her shoulders, enough to shove her onto the bed properly. And that wasn’t the end of it. She took both of Blake’s hands, holding them down above her head before she reconnected with Blake’s lips again, this time far more frenzied than before.

 

She was thrusting herself forward at a much higher speed, holding back her own sighs of pleasure when she felt the heat between her legs rubbing up against the ever hardening bulge in Blake’s jeans. From her new position, she could feel her lover’s girth fully, making her groan with anticipation against Blake’s lips. She  _ could not wait _ to get started.

 

After a few minutes of such crazed movements, there were the telltale signs that Blake was done for. Her arms and legs both began to quiver, her back arced up away from the bed as she closed her eyes tightly. The instant Weiss backed away, she gasped sharply for breath, feeling the length between her legs throb as white hot pleasure coursed through her veins. There was no possible way that could be anything but a finish.

 

And Weiss witnessed it all first hand. One of a few orgasms she’d be having this evening. Even if she didn’t share in Blake’s happy ending, she certainly didn't mind. Seeing and feeling Blake in this way was almost as satisfying a climax anyway.  _ Almost. _

 

“Sounded like you had fun…” She teased as she removed herself from her lap.

 

“Hah… ah…” Still seeing stars, Blake could barely respond in a way other than panting, only having the strength to nod in response. Mustering her strength together, she sat herself up enough to look down toward where Weiss was rubbing, before sighing in annoyance. “Probably should have guessed to bring more undies.”

 

Looking down with her, Weiss couldn't help the heat building in her cheeks. Somehow just knowing that Blake had messed her underwear thanks to her actions was a huge turn on. Something she never considered before. Still, biting her lip gently, she shrugged her shoulders. “I guess it gives us the incentive to remove them?”

 

“... You’re not wrong.” Blake agreed, sitting herself upright fully. It would be a little while before she’d be ready to go again, but all the more time for her to return the favour. If she was going to go multiple times this evening, Weiss would too. She’d make sure of it. With that in mind, she began to unzip her jeans, shuffling side to side as she pushed them and her underwear off in one go from under her. And yet all the while, she could feel Weiss’s gaze.

 

“You know, it would speed things along if you got ready too.”

 

Still red as a tomato, Weiss noticed she’d stopped pulling off her jeans the rest of the way, keeping what she was eager to see for herself hidden. She had to use all her effort to shift her gaze to Blake’s eyes instead. “Sorry,” She nervously said, “I just realised I… never really got a good look before. I-it’s… interesting to me.”

 

Hesitating still, Blake was trying her hardest to hold her own nerves. It wasn’t anything she was particularly cautious of showing, they’d passed that hurdle before; but now that Weiss was giving it such a good look…

 

Swallowing her nerves, she pulled them off the rest of the way, throwing both her jeans and underwear alongside her boots.

 

“Ooohhh…”  _ There it was. _ Maybe it wasn’t to the full length she could feel when she’d been grinding against it through clothing, but it was still a sight that made Weiss smile. For some reason, the word ‘cute’ came to mind, seeing it in this softer state. In fact, seeing it that way first was a bonus. It was far less intimidating to see that first before jumping straight into the deep end. “It’s… different to what I imagined. Not that I could tell you what that even was.”

 

“Thanks?” Blake seemed unsure if that was a compliment or not, but to keep them going, she shuffled further up onto the bed again, sitting herself up against the headboard instead before she progressed further. Wasn’t fair she was partially naked while Weiss remained fully clothed. “Quit distracting me, anyway. You’ve got to catch up still.”

 

“Do I?” When Blake simply nodded, she huffed in defeat. As much as she wanted to sit and inspect her for a few more minutes, it really wasn’t fair to keep her waiting. To return that favour, she stood up, crossing her arms across herself to pull up either side her top, sliding it up and over her shoulders and throwing it aside.

 

But that wasn’t all. Rather than remove her bra right away and have one half of herself bare to be even with Blake, she already began to unzip her own jeans, and made short work of them as she pushed them down and off, kicking them among the pile of Blake’s clothes with her too.

 

If being nearly naked in front of Blake wasn’t enough to make her blush before, the small purr she could hear in response certainly did. So she was enjoying the sight after all. That small boost of confidence was enough to push Weiss past the final barrier. Reaching behind her back, she made quick work of the bra strap, unclipping it and allowing it to fall down her arms and to the ground below.

 

The gaze she was met with when she checked for Blake’s approval was one of awe. She couldn’t say a word, only able to look Weiss’s form up and down, perhaps lingering a little too long on the newly exposed chest.

  
Clearing her throat, Weiss broke such a silence between them. “When you’re done staring, would you mind moving over so we can continue?”

 

Lightly laughing under her breath, Blake did as she was asked. She shuffled herself over to the furthest side of the bed, watching eagerly as Weiss climbed back on. But she couldn’t be silent any longer. “Sorry, you’re just… well, you’re really attractive, you know that? _. _ ”

 

“And you’re not so bad yourself. Despite the mess you made in your underwear.” When Weiss shuffled up against the pillows, she began to think about that again. Just her kisses and grinding were enough to make Blake finish before she’d even seen the thing, that was a hell of a compliment. Quietly, she asked; “Is it wrong I found that I found that… hot?”

 

“Great, you have a humiliation kink or something?” But it seemed Blake’s lighthearted comments were to mask her own arousal, no matter how obvious the blush on her face made it. As she tucked herself up against Weiss, she rested her head up against the pillow at her side, staring her in the eye and starting to smirk. “Well, I’m not letting myself be the only one with messed up undies.”

 

A shaky sigh fell from Weiss’s lips. Blake’s hand found its way to her inner thigh, and began petting it up and down, mere inches from her underwear. Perhaps from here Blake could already feel the heat that had been building, a heat that was practically burning Weiss’ very core the longer it went unsated. She  _ hungered _ for more Blake.

 

And more Blake she would receive. In addition to the petting below, her head moved forward. The soft lips she had a taste for earlier made their way onto her neck, lavishing it with a long, firmer kiss than normal, giving her no choice but to lean her head to one side to allow her the room. Mixed into that was an occasional grazing of teeth, each time threatening to clamp down as she sucked harder on her skin. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out; she’d be needing a scarf or something later.

 

Once Blake’s fingers made contact with her underwear, Weiss let out a long, quivering moan. One that increased in pitch when the fingers pressed in further, causing friction to her heat at long last. The fingers ran up and down, rubbing the fabric directly against her crotch with each stroke. Feeling her eyes drop closed, her breath picked up in speed with every movement.

 

But Blake could sense she was holding back far more than she wanted to. To try and encourage something louder, she opened her mouth wider against the neck, and clamped down with her teeth firmly.

 

“OH!”

 

It worked. To Weiss’s surprise, the bite goaded a much louder moan from her, and many more to follow. Any hopes of her possibly slowing down to take a moment were dashed away when she felt the fingers against her heat increase in speed, pleasure and pain both mixing into something that was driving her wild. All that she could do was grasp the sheets below firmly, already finding her legs quivering in response to all the attention.

 

The sounds were affecting Blake too. A few times she had to shuffle her body where it lay as her own heat grew intense yet again. But the biting on her neck remained. Even if they’d both agreed this would go no further than the occasional lay, it gave her great satisfaction in knowing there would be a mark when they were done. Something to tell the world she’d been there.

 

A vocal reminder was soon provided too.

 

“Blake…!” That was the last word uttered as she clung to the sheets for dear life, the quivering intensifying in her moans and legs as she too found her finish. She could feel her muscles below throbbing as her rendezvous lover dragged her fingers against the underwear over and over, squeezing as much of a good experience from her they could get.

 

Gradually the moans began to die down, and the quivering began to stop, but it was difficult to think with so much joy flowing through her. But as that died down too, she could feel the pain of the bite coming through.

 

“Hah…” Weiss managed to rasp out, weakly reaching to pat her lover’s cheek in an attempt to get her to release. “You’re hurting a bit.”

 

For a brief second Blake’s eyes opened wide when she realised. She’d been enjoying her moans for so long she had forgotten she was still clamping down on her skin. Releasing at last, she shuffled a few inches away and wiped her mouth.

 

“Sorry, I got carried away,” She too was panting for breath, but her eyes opened wide once more when she stared down toward Weiss again. Specifically to where her mouth had just been. “Holy shit…”

 

“What?” Bringing her hand to where Blake had just bitten, she slid her fingertips over the skin; and could already feel the grooves where her teeth had been. That really had been a hard bite. Had she really been so overwhelmed with pleasure she hadn't noticed? Needing to see the damage for herself, Weiss quickly reached for her scroll on the bedside table, opening up the front facing camera to have a look.

 

“Oh my…” 

 

The area around the bite was tinted a deep purple, already forming a bruise that the whole world could see. Even if she suspected she’d be marked, she never expected it to be as bad as it was.

 

Yet… it _wasn’t_ _a bad thing_. If she wasn’t already blushing from her recent finish, it would have come back with a vengeance from the sight. A reminder that her and Blake had been together that would last for a week at least.

 

“You really did get carried away.”

 

“You don't mind then?” When Weiss shook her head in response, Blake sighed with relief. She sat herself up and back against the cushions properly, scratching her head nervously. “Sorry I didn't ask. I just kinda… went with instinct there.”

 

“Well, your instincts served you well.” Weiss complemented, shuffling up by her side as she continued to catch her breath. But in their brief moment she took the time to gaze up and down Blake’s figure again. And at one particular area, Blake’s now hardened length. “It looks like another instinct is kicking in.”

 

The heat returned to Blake’s cheeks once more as she looked to where she gazed, before nodding in agreement. She well and truly was ready to go again if Weiss was, and even leant in toward her to leave a kiss on her lips. “Looks that way. Want me to get a condom?”

 

But Weiss’s interests turned elsewhere, shown when she stroked her hand up Blake’s chest slowly, before toying with the collar of her shirt. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

Hesitating, Blake looked down at Weiss’s hand. The small smile she had faded away in that time, expression turning more into that of concern.

 

Confused, Weiss asked; “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just…” Blake sighed sadly. Her feline ears ended up folding back. ”I’m covered in tattoos from my White Fang days. I know that’s a dumb thing to care about when we were probably naked that first night but… this is different.” She shrugged her shoulders, looking back up to her eyes again. “The marks I have from while I was still in that band aren’t exactly as nice as the ones I can put on your neck, you know?”

 

It tugged at Weiss’s heart. While she knew vaguely of The White Fang’s reputation and Blake’s connection to it, the reminders of that toxic band were a part of her forever, plastered all over her body from a time she thought it was the best thing in the world. It was horrible to imagine that the art once brought her joy to look at was now tainted in the shadows of who she was.

 

She began to realise also; her and Blake had never truly  _ talked. _ Yang and Ruby were usually present when they had their nights out, and they were on good terms; but that talking was never one to one. Blake was a whole book of her own that Weiss was just figuring out how to read. One that she was ever eager to finish in more ways than one.

 

“Hey…” she reassured, moving her hand to her shoulder instead. “I don't care. You said you were a member, and now you’re not. You can't help it if you got tattoos back when you were a member, right?”

 

“No, I suppose not.” Still hesitant, she kept her shoulders raised. “I just don't like how it makes me look weak or something.”

 

“It won't.” Petting at her arm instead, where she assumed most of the tattoos would be, she smiled reassuringly. “They’re who you were, and the White Fang is a part of who you once were. But you moved forward, you  _ survived. _ So… you should see them in a mirror and be proud you did that. Be proud you’re so brave.”

 

They were back to awkward silences once more. In that time, Weiss honestly thought Blake would tell her where to go, or that she’d get up and leave. But her fears were put to rest when her hands first went behind herself to unstrap her bra, then came to the buttons on her shirt. One by one, she undid each one, and then pulled her shirt open, sliding it and her bra off each arm and then tossing them to one side.

 

She wasn't kidding. The tattoos did stand out instantly on Blake’s pale skin. Particularly the purple symbol on her right shoulder, the White Fang’s emblem. No wonder she didn't want to take off her shirt straight away when it was so prominent.

 

But Weiss didn't mind. In response, she stroked over her arm again lightly, petting over the emblem and looking at it intently, then back to Blake’s eyes.

 

“See? That makes you look strong. Like you fought to overcome what the mark was.”

 

“You make it sound like a battle scar or something.” It seemed Blake was grateful however, shown as she reached for the singer’s hand, petting it softly with her thumb.

 

A part of Weiss was saddened to see Blake so torn about her past, to see the usually confident, if a little quiet, bassist so down on herself and needing of approval. But if she could help her overcome that fear, she would. It was strange how much she was realising she’d do for Blake when taking into account they didn't usually talk.

 

“ _ It is _ a battle scar.” She smirked instead, “and you know what they say about scars, they make you look stronger. And sexier.” In the hopes of getting Blake in high spirits again, Weiss tried to change the subject back to what they were doing, and moved her hand from the tattoo down her side instead. All those curves looked even better now Blake was completely naked, and now she could have a good look. Blake really did tick all her boxes.

 

The distraction seemed to be working, and Blake instead looked back into their singer’s eyes again, finding a smile coming back to her face. “You sure you’re not just saying that because you want round two?”

 

“Maybe I was saying it  _ as well as _ wanting round two.” Looking back down Blake’s body again however, she spotted one flaw in pulling that off straight away. In their conversation, it seemed Blake’s length had ‘lost its steam’. But that wasn’t something that would be a chore to resolve. “How about you? Maybe I can start helping you build some better memories of the future?”

 

“Hmm…” When Weiss’s hand slid it's way down to her softened length, Blake couldn't help but purr with joy. And that purr continued when said hand cradled it, holding her and running a thumb over the soft skin there. Now Weiss’s confidence was clearly building, she was curious of how she’d get her going again.

 

As was Weiss. An idea had stemmed into her head while she looked down at the delicious skin below, but it couldn't easily be performed from this position. Releasing it again, she instead shuffled back and stood up, patting the sheets where she just lay. “Sit at the edge of the bed, I have an idea.”

 

Blake willingly obeyed. She shifted herself over rather quickly, draping her legs over the edge of the bed as she was asked and sitting herself up. Gentle hands made their way onto her thighs, pushing them apart and leaving her exposed.

 

Such a sight had Weiss blushing once more. It was one she couldn’t get enough of, no matter what she thought of before all this! And it was hers for the taking. With that in mind, she had no problem at all with getting to her knees between Blake’s, staring toward her goal with half closed eyes.

 

She softly grasped Blake’s member again, eyes looking up at her’s again to see her reaction as she stroked.

 

“Hhhnnnn…”

 

Blake bit her lip, letting head fall back as Weiss had her way with her. It took no time at all for the length to grow again in Weiss’s grip, soon going back to the firmness she witnessed a few minutes ago. That was another compliment Weiss took in her stride; if Blake was so easily turned on by her actions after such a short amount of time, perhaps she ticked all of Blake’s boxes too.

 

Knowing just how she could test that, she moved on to the second phase of her idea. Craning her head forward, she took the head of the hardened member into her lips.

 

The bassist gasped as she felt the warm tongue lavishing her member. The more Weiss’s head bobbed up and down, taking more of her into her mouth, the tighter she found herself grabbing the sheets. Still staring at the ceiling, her breathing was getting heavier as pleasure flowed through her body for the second time this evening.

 

But just as quick as it was there, Blake felt the cold air again when Weiss withdrew her from her mouth, looking up to her with a mischievous smirk. “I’d keep going, but I don’t want to miss out on all the fun.”

 

Groaning in frustration, Blake released her grip on the sheets again and looked down at Weiss. Heavily breathing and blushing to the high heavens, it was a sight made from heaven. And that would only get better once they started. It seemed Blake had that in mind when she asked; “ _ Now _ do you want me to get the condom?”

 

Weiss nodded in response. Standing and moving out of the way so Blake could get to her handbag, she then looked at the bed a moment.  _ Now it was happening. _ The teasing and toying had lead up to this moment. Only question was;  _ how was it happening? _

 

From what she could barely remember, their last time was a simple missionary position. Scratches on Blake’s back like she described seemed to make that obvious. Maybe this time they should do something else. Sitting on her lap was out, considering that was how she’d wound Blake up not even an hour ago. Perhaps she could be on top, pin Weiss down and take charge, or at least try to. But for her second time, she wagered she wouldn’t have the confidence for that just yet.

 

As she crawled on the bed, a different idea formed. Maybe they could do it from behind. From what she’d heated in the girl’s gossipy evenings before, it supposedly felt  _ good. _ At least that’s what their drummer kept saying before. That wasn’t the only thing that was appealing either. The idea that Blake would have the control, the ability to just freely move Weiss to however she wanted and gaze down at her was getting her hotter and hotter by the minute. She’d be treated both as a cherished lover and as a pet for Blake to freely use. Neither feeling was unwelcome.

 

With that in mind, she simply waited there, looking back over her shoulder at Blake. Now with her member wrapped and ready to go, she looked over to where Weiss was positioned. Her eyes were very obviously looking up and down Weiss’s form, taking in the sight before her. It was another obvious sign that Weiss was doing something with, especially when Blake licked her lips.

 

“So eager…” Blake complemented, crawling onto the bed behind her and stroking the skin of her thighs gently. Already the reality that Blake would be the one with all the view was kicking in, making Weiss feel even warmer as she felt the soft fingertips stroke over her back in places, tracing over the beautiful glyph symbol that resided there. In more than one way, Blake could gaze down at art as they got into things.

 

“Can you blame me?” Weiss asked quietly, looking ahead instead and closing her eyes. “You’ve been looking so good, it's no wonder drunk me ended up in bed with you.”

 

Still wearing a smile, Blake seemed to hesitate in thought on that comment before she answered. “Perhaps that was a good thing. Else we wouldn't be back here, doing this again…” another moment’s hesitation, until Weiss felt a pair of soft lips between her shoulder blades, planting a single soft kiss there. “You really are a catch.”

 

That sentence seemed to echo in the Schnee’s mind. She knew she was perhaps attractive, but to be considered a catch? That meant a lot to her. Especially from Blake, someone who today she’d found a lot more attractive than she first considered. Having that compliment returned meant something to her, a lot more than just a meet up to blow off some steam.

 

Perhaps she’d think on that more when she wasn’t so desperately needy, and when a hard length wasn't sliding against her wetness below.

 

“Let’s just do this.” She whispered, facing ahead and moving her hips side to side against Blake’s to entice her. “I’m ready if you are.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Weiss felt the member leave her wetness as Blake drew back. She felt one of Blake’s hands resting on her back to steady herself, and the bed move as she shuffled into a better position behind her. Then the covered head returned, pressing up against her folds and finding its goal. A desperate groan was the only sound that fell from Weiss’s mouth as she pushed inside.

 

A groan that was echoed by Blake. She was no louder in the bedroom than she was in normal conversation, the only real noise coming from her breath picking up. With each thrust forward there was a half-pant half-moan that followed them, enough to make it clear for the singer that she was having a good experience.

 

Grasping the sheets, Weiss kept her eyes firmly closed throughout. From their position, there was nothing worth seeing, but god  _ she could feel it. _ The difference between having it in her hand or mouth and having it inside her was incredible, it felt so much bigger than she first assumed. With each thrust filling her, coaxing moan after moan from her every time Blake’s hips met her rear. She didn't want it to end.

 

But another thing adding to the experience was Blake’s noises. On the odd thrust inside, when she hit the walls just right; Blake let out a low toned moan of her own. Everything was good alone, but Blake’s voice, lathered with the pleasure she was clearly experiencing, was making it  _ perfect. _ As time went on between them, Weiss knew both in her head and her heart;  _ this couldn't be a one off thing. _

 

Blake’s other hand fell to her shoulders, and the weight shifted. She was leaning further forward, using Weiss to lean on as her thrusts got deeper within her. It took all of Weiss’s energy to not lean forward with her, but she used that pent up energy to grab the sheets harder.

 

“F-fuck…” Weiss was struggling to keep herself composed, biting her lips to stop the moans from getting louder and embarrassing herself. But Blake wasn't about to allow that it seemed. A hand moved from her back to Weiss’s other shoulder, using it to balance as she leant in toward her.

 

“Stop holding back,” She teased, trying to coax more out of her as she stroked over her lover’s body. How on earth was Blake, by far their quietest member of the band who she never thought to look at twice, having this effect on her? Such a quiet voice was like music to her ears, willing her to do anything. Especially when she leant down to Weiss’s ear, whispering huskily; “It turns me on when you moan…”

 

Her wish was Weiss’s command. No longer concerning herself with how needy she’d look, Weiss let herself completely lose. It was a mixture of moaning and calling that followed from her, louder than anything that’d come from her yet today. To be expected from the lead vocalist of a band perhaps, but this wasn't a song she’d sing for many people.

 

“Ah! F-Fuck!” She called a lot louder, bracing herself against the sheets again as Blake picked up the pace. It was getting difficult to think of anything other than pleasure, so she didn't. She kneaded the sheets beneath her and focused on all that mattered in that moment, not even hesitating to call out what she was thinking.

 

_ “Fuck me!” _

 

Blake seemed just as shocked at that leaving her lips as Weiss did. It made the thrusting slow for a short while, for the duration it took to process, but soon enough she was thrusting just as hard, and just as fast again. In fact, it was even faster. This time though, it was a louder set of breaths and moaning that came from Blake herself. The moans really were turning her on.

 

All too soon, it was over for her though. Before she could bring Weiss to her end, the thrusts were pushing as hard as they could against Weiss’s backside, but slowing right down to a halt. Then came a louder, much more pronounced moan from Blake while the member within her body throbbed, again and again, until that came to a halt too. For a short moment, she remained there, hands still supporting herself on Weiss’s back while she got some of her breath back.

 

Not for long however. The job was only half done. She leant to one side, asking Weiss softly; “You’re not finished yet, are you?”

 

Finally opening her eyes again, Weiss looked back over her shoulder as best she could. Blake was  _ exhausted _ , yet still concerned about her own well being before her own. Or perhaps there was selfish intent, given how she’d begged for Weiss to moan louder a few minutes ago. Giving an honest answer, she whispered,

 

“N-no, not ye- HNN!”

 

Not even before Weiss could finish her sentence, Blake slid herself out, and was replaced with something else. Three fingers. Straight away they were being pushed in a pace that was just as pleasurable, making her squeal and moan just as she had been doing throughout their moment. Blake didn't allow for Weiss to be left high and dry, she only cared about her partner’s happiness and made sure she shared in as much joy she did. That was it, Blake really was the perfect fuck buddy.

 

As it was, she had been close in the first place. It took a little over a minute for her to reach the same end Blake did, letting out a loud, dwindling call as her lower regions quivered with joy. She felt her muscles below clamp down on Blake with all they could, only intensifying her pleasure when they felt her still there.

 

Once the shudders were over, Blake withdrew her fingers. Both women took their moment at last to recover, panting loudly as they moved back to the pillows, taking a break to figure out what had even just happened. At least that was what Weiss was doing. As she leant back against the pillows, she did so with a huge smile. That was the most intense experience she’d had in her life, and she could never leave it at one.

 

Blake however, had other ideas. She looked over to Weiss and smirked;

 

“ _ ‘Fuck me’ _ huh?”

 

It took the singer a moment to realise what Blake meant, but when she did, she looked away with wide eyes. The blush was practically burning her face when she remembered just how much she yelled in the midst of their madness, and all she could do was try to cover it with her hands. “Oh my god I did say that…”

 

Suffering a secondhand embarrassment, Blake laughed nervously. She scratched behind her ears, admitting with a soft voice; “I thought it was sexy…? You were obviously having a good time.”

 

“Yes but not… I don't… argh!” She covered her eyes instead, too embarrassed to show her face to Blake. “It’s still embarrassing!”

 

“Oh psh, what’s the point in sex if you’re not gonna have some fun with it?” Blake tried to reason with her. Once she’d sat up again, she removed the condom, leaning over to quickly trash it before she shuffled up closer to Weiss again. She right away extended one arm for her to lean on, patting the space on the bed next to her with the other to invite Weiss closer.

 

“Hmph.” Although grumbling, Weiss shuffled into Blake’s arms with no hesitation. It felt natural for her to wrap one arm around her in return, and to lean into her shoulder while they lay idly in one another’s loose grasp. Behind there already was a lot more calming than being alone, neither could really explain why the feeling of the other’s heartbeat was a comfort.

 

But it truly was. When Weiss instinctively nuzzled closer, that was all she could think of. She simply couldn't believe she never considered Blake an option before, even when she was there the whole time. But now, it seemed like the only option worthy of consideration. 

 

Blake was not only a phenomenal lover, and an attractive person in general, but she was sweet and kind, determined that everyone would get their own fair treatment. Out of everyone she knew, she had the most ‘girlfriend potential’ out of anyone.

 

The arrangement they had for now though, was perfect. No strings attached, testing things out and finding out their likes and dislikes. It was more or less the same thing, but without the label, right?

 

Either way, it was exciting to find out. Looking up at Blake, she smirked; “You do realise we can't leave this as a one off, right?”

 

Blake could only laugh in return, stroking Weiss’s arm idly.

 

“You know, I was kinda hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
